


Fascinating attraction

by Unknownnie



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: Bro yes bro tell the world we're bros, Do horses come, Enough addictional fucks, Fishes wetting themselves cause why not, Funny how they call their fathers 'daddy', Houtarou still a 'lucky' person, Houtarou thinks too much, Jealous this jealous that, Later chaperzZZ, Laze, Listening to country music is troublesome because it makes you write long fan fictions, M/M, Mo Mo Mo, No blushing cause blushes suck, READ THIS SHIT, Stars are beeautiful blah blah blah the cool breeze blah blah blah, T v T
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownnie/pseuds/Unknownnie
Summary: AU where they're all country boys and Country girlsHoutarou admired how Satoshi was able to work day and night. He admired his attitude. And...Adored his body too.Satoshi was a nice subject to think about. That was all....Wasn't it?





	Fascinating attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the unpopular shippers whose ship is ruined by a girl stealing one of the boys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+unpopular+shippers+whose+ship+is+ruined+by+a+girl+stealing+one+of+the+boys).



Houtarou was sitting on the porch of a house, looking at the energetic people collecting eggs and riding horses. He let out a sigh as he looked up at the sunny sky, the sunshine making him close one eye. “The sun sure’s bright today”

Masakiyo Ogi, the teacher of the country, lived in his neighborhood, he loved watching how lively people were from his window, hence they sometimes talked to eachother about whatever that came to their minds. Houtarou thought the scene of Mr.Ogi watching the town was something really special. He always smiled so happily as he leant his elbows against the red frame of his window, which matched his glasses. Almost all of the window framed in the town were red, but they were different in many ways. The walls of Mr.Masakiyo’s  house were light bisque, it reminded Houtarou of wood and how it smelled, like the smell of a new house. Sometimes Houtarou caught himself staring at Mr.Masaya’s house for no reason.

“Mr.Ogi, do ya 'ave any idea where mayaka is?” He looked down at Houtarou, only noticing him then.

“Oh, Young Houtarou, Been a while. No I 'aven't seen her recently”

 “I see, Thank ya” He looked at the barn in front of him bored. “Chitanda ain’t  aroun’ either” He watched his horse as it came out of the barn.

“Ah, hey buddy. I almost forgot ya existed” which was answered by a  neigh from him. His horse walked to him and neighed at his face, which messed up his hair.

“Auh. What is it huh? Ya miss Satoshi?” He missed him indeed. And that was just normal, since Satoshi was the one who always fed him and walked him like a dog.

“Ah think 'e'll be back soon” But his answer didn’t seem to satisfy the restless horse. It was like he was asking to be patted, or maybe he was asking for Houtarou to ride him. Horses are friendly after all. They stayed silent but it didn’t take long until Satoshi’s loud arrival dragged both of them out of their thoughts

“Heeee haaaw!” Followed by the happy neigh of his own horse. He looked at Houtarou  as he  pulled the rein in his hands. “Howdyyyyy partner!” “Hey.”

“How ‘as your day been?” Satoshi got off his horse and walked to Houtarou’s

“Nothin’ special happened. Jus’ the regular watchin’ people expend their energy”

“Ah, I see” He started caressing the mane of Houtarou’s house, giggling. “where 'ave ya been?”

 “Oh, Ah done went ta the neighborhood burg ta buy some stuff I was asked ta…Pfft- yer hair looks funny, ya finally rode yer bay?” Houtarou fixed his hair quickly. “Nah. It’s like this b’cause  ya were late” The other boy tilted his head as he raised an eyebrow “Hn?” “Nothin’ Don’ sweat it” He stood and stretched.

Satoshi looked at him, smiling again “Say, aren’ ya gonna do somethin’ useful? Ya’ve been lazin’ aroun’ for too long”

“Too long of a time…” He Hummed. “Guess I’ll go fishin’ “

“Fishin’ ya say…! Ya always choose the work that ‘wastes’ the least energy!” Houtarou just sighed and went to grab his stuff.

He sat on a rock by the lake and put his small fishing tackle down on the grassy ground. It didn’t have many things in it, just baits and tissues. The cool wind blew through his hair and brought the melodious sound of the birds singing with it. “Hmm…” He took the bait he had chosen in his hands and tied it to his hook, and threw it in the water. He knew exactly were to throw it to Catch more fishes; he’s been doing for so long. It has become his duty somehow. He sighed, thinking about how boring fishing had become for him. He felt a fish bite the hook not long after starting. He pointed his fishing rod straight in the air and saw his first fish that day.

He was staring at the water waves and thinking. He thought of his memories most of the times he was alone, about his sister and how she had left him in that town because she had to work in another town, how everybody was so welcoming and kind. The first time he caught a fish, the times when it snowed and they wore winter clothes, how warm he felt, people saying that those suited him.”Hmm…”

“Howdy” Satoshi walked closer to him, one of his hands in his pocket, smiling. Houtarou looked up at him as he sat beside him. “Hey.” He didn’t get his eyes off his energetic friend. _He looks tired_. Houtarou thought to himself. Satoshi hummed. “Takin’ a break?” The other looked at him. “Yea. how many fished did ya catch?” Houtarou looked back at the lake, moving the handle of his fishing rod. “A heap of ‘em” The other boy looked up at the sky, staring at the clouds. “Ya know Houtarou…Ther- …” He closed his mouth and stared at a further cloud. There were five seconds of silence before the taller broke it. “That yearly contest’s t’morrow, huh?” Satoshi’s eyes widened for a moment, then he stared down. Houtarou looked at him from the corner of his eyes. “Ya gonna ask me again this year don’t ya”

 “C’mon man it’s gonna be fun!” He looked back at the water “We talked about this man, I’m not goin’ “ The smaller suddenly stood and fisted his hands, keeping them close to his hips. “I know but just-watch!”   “Nah.”    “Puuuuuuuuuuhlease!”

The other sighed, closing his eyes. “How’re ya so sure that yer gonna do good?” Satoshi raise his fists to his chest “That’s the point man, I’m not attendin’ !” The taller slowly opened his eyes and looked at him. “Hmmm...” Satoshi smiled and moves his fists impatiently. “Why?” But his smile fainted after hearing what the other said. “Wh…Why? Well that’s… of course I wanna watch the others with ya!” The other just blinked in his usual lazy manner, looking at his friend. “Mmmm.” Was his way of saying ‘is that so’ Satoshi raised his fists to his neck, widening his eyes. “We goin’ ?”  He looked at the water again. “Hmmmm….” A few seconds passed but Houtarou didn’t answer. Satoshi’s wide smile was turning into a forced one and his fists were slowly opening as he looked down. Houtarou looked at him from the corner of his eyes. It was a familiar scene. He was sure that he had saw that scene last year. And the year before that. And…the year before…that? Was it the fourth year that Satoshi suggested going to the contest? As he thought about it  he realized that Satoshi was way shorter the last time he suggested it, he had grown up for sure. Why was the contest so important to him anyway? Houtarou just didn’t want to go…It was not like he could do anything there. He wasn’t a good cook, he didn’t ride his horse often, his hunting skills were so so, and he wasn’t even interested. Watching Satoshi do a good job there wasn’t anything to look forward to. Satoshi was always doing great. He always helps with all sorts of things, he’s talented, he’s a great runner, a lively rider,  so healthy, so strong, of course he’d do great in that contest. He may even gain higher score than people older than him. Why did he want him to be there so badly? And what was that about… He wasn’t even attending this time? He just wanted to watch them with him? What was the point in that? Whatever the reason was, it felt uncomfortable, refusing his invention again…for the fourth time in a row. He looked so excited this time too. He sighed. “Maybe.”

Satoshi suddenly looked up at Him and jumped, throwing his fists in the air “YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!”  He put one of his arms around Houtarou and the other hand on his hip as he closed his eyes and smiled “Wheeee!!”

  “Alright alright,” He felt a fish bite the hook as he stared at it “I just said ‘maybe’ means I’ll only think ‘bout it”

  The other opened his eyes and pulled him closer teasingly “I knoooow, just gettin’ ya ta think ‘bout it’s like a miracle ta happen!”

 “Mmm hm.” He pointed the fishing rod in the air and Satoshi caught the fish with his other hand, closed his eyes and chuckled, facing his lazy friend.

The sky was light orange and the sun was slowly setting, a cool breeze could be felt but it was a bit hot, especially for the ones that worked. Satoshi, for example. Houtarou was watering the small plants near people’s houses, that wasn’t his duty but people were thankful and more importantly, it made it look as if he was actually doing something instead of lazing around. Because he was sick of hearing people’s advices about how he should work more to be healthier. He heard Mrs.Akamine  talk to a man, thanking him for the quality garden tools he had sold to her. Houtarou didn’t know her that well but he remembered that she used to make him carrot cakes wrapped in white papers every week, but she had stopped somewhere. Houtarou thought that was because she was ill and it was an infectious disease. He hummed to the thought.

He watered the last flower in the row, an orange Dahlia. He stroked it’s delicate flower petals, different hues of orange.

 

He moved his nose closer to it and sniffed. “It’s hard ta find a Dahlia with a scent” Said Satoshi as he walked to him with a  smile. The taller looked at him, his fingers still in between the small petals. He looked at Satoshi’s back, there was a truck. “So yer back.”

“Yeaah,” He sat down beside him, looking at the flower.”Workin’ in a farm sure’s harder than keepin’ cattles” His smile widened a little as he stroked the flower’s green leaves with the tip of his index finger.

“Hmm…”He looked back at the flower and smelled it anyway. “Smells good.” He closed his eyes and smelled.

“What???” He looked at Houtarou with wide eyes “Really????” Moving his head closer to the flower he smelled it too. “Ah, but it doesn’t..??”

“Hmmm…” He opened his eyes in his own indifferent way of looking at the world. He gave Satoshi a look, whose face was a bit too close. Not that he minded, But he realized that he had never seen the younger’s eyes from up close. He had heard the saying that it’s difficult to tell what color some people’s eyes were, but he had just shrugged it off. But now he could totally see how true the saying was. Satoshi’s eyes…were they brown? It always looked like his eyes were the same color as his hair but they weren’t. They were a bit…orange?? Mocha? Umber? Dark rust? Dark spice?

“What’s wrong man?” Satoshi was looking at him, his smile had faded, did Houtarou look like he was sad or bothered?

“Hmm? Oh. Nothin’ “

They kept looking at each other for no reason, the flower was the only thing between their faces. They stayed silent, but then the younger broke the silence with a chuckle. “Pfft- Ya look like yer watchin’ an old movie”

“Mmmm…”

That was the moment. The moment the sun burned the sky before leaving it. The sudden change of the color of the run rays, from light orange to light red. Houtarou’s eyes widened. Satoshi’s right eye was dark red. He thought it looked…Beautiful. Satoshi’s eyes weren’t dark in color but he never thought they would look so good if they were. He looked kind of like a vampire. Houtarou chuckled at the thought.

“Hah? Whatcha laughin’ at?”

“Nothin’”

They were done talking, Satoshi had gone and lain on a neat piece of wood, resting. Houtarou had went and watered more plants and flowers. He was also tired like Satoshi, so he decided to go and rest. He took a piece of cloth that was on the fences of a house and wiped his sweat off with it, looking at the shorter. Houtarou started thinking ’weird’.

Yes, questioning normal things that are accepted by most people makes you a ‘weird’ person. What he usually did was to see everything the way an alien would see them. He thought about how strange it was that humans had only two feet. They seemed too long but in the same time too short to be able to hold the weight that was on them. Or how people moved their muscles to form smiles, he thought that an alien would probably think  that smiling is humans’ way of threatening others, because why else would a creature move so many muscles in their face and make a loud noise sometimes too?

 He looked at people from different views as a hobby. He realized that he had never focused on Satoshi’s body- probably because he was a hard worker and watching him as a person expending his energy was the first thing that always came to Houtarou’s mind. So he started observing his new thinking target as he leant aginst the fence. There were barely fat people at the farm, the only groups that weren’t either thin or muscular were young babies who couldn’t work because they were too young, or short people.

Because short people’s limbs are…short. It makes them look kind of fat too. Satoshi weren’t short, but he was shorter than so many people at the farm and nobody knew why. The strange thing was that, he didn’t look either fat or muscular. He had a really special body, Houtarou realized that.

 It was so strange that despite all the hard work he did everyday his muscles were like those of an urban person. It was like his body was programmed to grow only 1.5  inch every year, and not to change in any other way. The taller hummed. Satoshi’s limbs looked rather tall…

But that was probably because they were slim. His fingers were also very slim. And his waist. And his neck. Houtarou frowned for no good reason. He decided to stop analyzing and lie down beside Satoshi to rest instead. He lay on his right side, facing the younger. He closed his eyes and let his body relax to the sound of nature.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure that the next time I check this work while updating the next chapter my inbox is empty. Like always.


End file.
